It's Yours
by UsayImaDreamer
Summary: Down an alley, off the street, Bella pushes Edward to his limits, waiting for him to concede -- an AH sexual encounter


**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is a lovely woman whom I've met and she is the true owner of these characters, I'm just playing with them :D

If you read, please take a moment to review; it means very much to me. Thank you!!!

I was pushing him, testing his limits, waiting for the moment he would just back down and surrender. The brick was cool against my back, although it was granted a thin layer of cotton between. My thighs beneath my jean skirt were not granted the small kindness and I felt the brick scratch against them. My arms crossed over my chest, blocking the sight of my cold, hard nipples from his view.

In this alley, behind the theater, just steps away from the lights of the busy street, I was pushing my boyfriend into a fantasy that I had been craving since he began calling me "his".

And while he was normally chivalrous and generous and aiming to please, I knew I was pushing him into something that made him uncomfortable.

And I didn't fucking care.

"If you don't want to, it's fine," I lied, pulling my arms tighter across my chest. My dark hair fell in my face as I hung my head and slumped my shoulders. "I've never been able to find someone who could…" I shrugged, trailing off, baiting him.

"Who could what?" he asked, his voice cooler than the chilly March night. His hands were on my bare arms then, thumbs pressing hard against my skin in a possessive way. He leaned into me, his lips pressing against my hair, his breath hot on my neck. "Who could make you forget your fucking name while you came? Who could make you come over and over with _this_?" He flicked his tongue out, against my ear, a light lick to remind me of how well he could wield his tongue against my skin.

I shrugged again, harder, feeling his hands fall from my arms. "Yeah, you can do those things. You're not the only one."

It bit at him, I knew it did. I didn't have to see the look on his face or the darkness in his eyes to feel what my comments were doing to him. I shook my hair back from my face and looked at him. I hesitated, a shiver of shock rippling through me as I saw he was turned to leave, to head back towards the lights, the passing crowds, the world. Ready to leave me in this alley, ready to pass up what I was offering him, what I was desperately hoping he would give me.

I sighed, shifting slightly, feeling how hot and damp it had grown between my legs. "Edward," I said, commanding. "I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right _now_."

His eyes narrowed as he glanced towards the street and then back to me.

_He's going to shake his head. He's going to walk away. He's going to walk away from this, from me, from all that I am pushing him to be right now. Please don't go._

I pleaded in my mind but I kept my mouth shut. I wanted this, I needed this, I _craved_ this from him.

And he was the only one who could give it to me.

He stared at the ground and then at me, staring for so long I wondered if a universal pause button had been pressed.

"And this will make you happy?" he asked, his voice gravelly and low.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. If I opened my mouth, my pleading would commence and I could not allow myself to go weak now.

His long fingers reached for his sleeve, tugging the arm up to his elbow. His body turned towards mine, two steps and then his hands were there, running up and down the lengths of my thighs, warming me from the chill.

His lips pressed against my ear again, murmuring, conceding. "You know I would do anything you asked Bella, no matter the circumstances," he whispered. "If this is what you want," he pressed his hips against mine, allowing me to feel the hardness beneath those dark jeans of his. "Take it, it's yours."

_I won_.

The realization arrived and flew from my brain as my hands traveled down his hard chest. The purr of a zipper and my hands reached inside to claim the warm hardness that was his.

He was perfect for me, perfect for the challenges I continued to present him, perfect for treating me the way a girl ought to be treated right, perfect for his length, pressed into my hand. He ground his teeth and groaned out my name as I stroked him, softly into my one palm, my other reaching in and caressing his balls.

I glanced quickly to the entrance of the alley, watching the people walk by, unaware of Edward and I in the alley. The indecency that was occurring as that mother walked her son to the barber, as the elderly couple clung to each other in the crowd, as the teenagers slid by on their skateboards. They were all so close, a step further from the darkness, from catching us.

Edward braced himself against the brick wall, a large palm pressing flat just to the side of my face. His other hand, with the long fingers that he uses to please me endlessly on those ivory keys, snuck beneath the hem of my skirt.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned into my neck, satisfied at discovering that I had left my panties at home for the evening. The heel of his hand pressed against my clit, his long fingers stroking at my wetness. "Let me have you," he choked out his words.

I bent my head to whisper in his ear, "I'm yours."

His hand retreated from my warmth and I_ whimpered_ for chrissakes. He raised it to his lips and inhaled my scent deeply. I stared, hypnotized by his hand, incredibly turned on by watching his tongue flick out and lick my juices off his palm. He focused his eyes on me, his hands moving between my legs, spreading them wider as he pressed against me.

He cupped his hand beneath my knee, lifting it higher so he could enter me more easily. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers finding purchase in his hair, tugging slightly. His breath was hot against my neck as he took his length in his hand, guiding it towards my pussy.

"Edward," I said, fucking whimpering again. He paused, the head of his length pressing against into me, his hand sturdy beneath my trembling knee.

His eyes were dark and a grin toyed across his mouth. "Shhhh Bella," he whispered. He glanced towards the street, towards the people and the lights and the rest of the fucking world, and then at me. "Don't get us caught lover."

And he slid into me, no friction, no hesitation, no remorse. I was so wet, it was so easy for him to bury into me. I gasped, wondering how I would keep myself quiet through this, wondering if I could really bite my tongue til it bled.

"Shhh Bella," he whispered again, pulling out slowly and sinking back again. I struggled to hold on against him, to pull him closer to me. Feeling him, the familiar way he twitches within me, the strong hold he had on my body, the hot lips against my jaw… I was going to come before I had a moment to truly focus on the moment.

He shifted his weight, lifted my knee higher and increased his pace. I felt something cool bump against my clit and I moaned, louder than should be allowed even in private, and Edward's hand flew to cover my mouth. I glanced down to see the button on his pants, the button I had carelessly ignored while unzippering his pants earlier, the button that was now bumping in a rhythmic motion against my clit.

"Fuck," I murmured beneath his palm.

Edward removed his hand, shaking his head slightly, grinning like the devil. _My devil_. "Naughty girl," he said as his hand reached beneath my other knee, cupping it. A sense of adrenaline struck through me, realizing what Edward intended to do. He lifted me, my hips angling into his thrusts, the scratchy wall behind my back being the only thing left supporting me. We moaned together at this new position, the depth at which his cock sank into me, the way he pounded _that spot_ over and over and over.

His lips lowered to mine, his tongue slipping between my lips and I sucked on it, mimicking what my pussy was doing to him below. His nails dug into the soft flesh beneath my knees and I felt it beginning, the spiraling tug of pleasure that was about to pull me under.

"Edward," I whispered. "I'm going to-"

I didn't even finish my sentence before Edward surprised me; he pulled back from the wall, taking me with him and, for a moment, I thought I was going to fall. But his hands hoisted me up, slightly tossing me I guess, I don't know. The spontaneity of the motion sent my orgasm racing through me, the details are somewhat dim. His hands caught me beneath my ass, my arms gripped tighter around his neck, my ankles locked behind his back, and he held me close as I came.

Sometimes I hate coming before him. Sometimes I hate that I am so wrapped up in the clenching and unclenching of my pussy, the rippling of the pleasure throughout my body, that I miss his edge, the look on his face when he comes. He came while I came and I missed it. He held me now, pressing me back against the wall, his rapid breath beginning to slow as we both came down from our orgasms.

My legs felt like jello as I unlocked them from behind his back, sliding slowly back to a standing position. His face was still buried in the crook of my neck, his hands now wrapped around my waist, holding me there while I continued to tremble.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I did it Bella girl, I did it," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice and tried to swallow the happy tears pressing in my throat. "I told you," he said, pulling back, raising his hands to cup my face. "I would do anything for you."

"You say that sometimes but I never really know until…. Like this." A tear slid from my eye and he brushed it away with his thumb. "I know it's silly but this meant so much to me."

He pressed his lips to my forehead and laughed softly. "You silly girl," he said. "I worship at your feet. There's not a thing I would not do for you."

I nodded, smiling, the tears going away. He stepped back and pulled down on my skirt, adjusting it til I looked proper again. "Think we still have time for that film?" he asked.

I nodded, taking a step towards the front of the alley. "Mmmm, yes. And I wonder if they'll have ice cream."

Edward frowned, stepping forward and taking my hand in his. "I thought you only ate ice cream in the summer, when it's hot," he said, confused.

I squeezed his hand. "Normally yes. But see, someone just came inside of me and there are parts of me that are still. Dripping. Hot."

Dark arousal flickered in Edward's eyes as I pulled him back towards the street.

"You really iare/i a naughty girl, you know that?" he mumbled as we filtered back into the crowd.

I merely nodded and felt his lips press against my neck.

"You, you silly girl, will be the death of me."


End file.
